typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Shokujou
Shokujō, also known as Plants, are a race of technoorganic dimensional beings, and the results of controversial genetic engineering by Tellusians (humans). They retain great amounts of energy capable of previously unbelievable creation and destruction. Appearance Fundamentally, Shokujou widely appear in a human form, nearly always female, gleaming (even glowing) silver skin and hair with glowing white or light blue eyes or irises. They normally have short hair, and sometimes her side-bangs may appear like wings. They will also normally have extensions of the body, appearing like petals or bulbs; large wing like augments with feathers, and often a larger bulb-like extension that is used to connect with human-made power sources or life supports. Their composition is technoorganic; a mesh of natural biology and nanotechnology that makes them very versatile and capable taking different forms. A pivotal point of their energy seems to be based on any amount of "cores" from within, which can take outward form in such cases as the Angel Arm. These features can vary and be more numerous or surreal from being to being and can also be proportionate to personality: the less or more human (hair and skin tones) the features are, the more human-like they may act. Background The creation of the Shokujou stems as far back as at least a 23rd-century pre-Federation Tellus, when resources were on the verge of being completely used up and tensions were mounting worldwide. The origin of Shokujou, credited to the Japanese, were practically a response to the needs of resources, as particular specializations could answer the energy and resource demands tenfold for the entire world for the next 500 years at least. Even down to their appearances, as humans laid the genetic groundwork, was semi-deliberate to convey an image of "messengers of God", saviors of humanity. However, they were highly controversial, criticized and debated based on the values of morals and ethics, as they were sentient beings. And due to a stand-off most did not get used for their intended purpose. Nonetheless, they did play a crucial role in sustaining humanity until the Galactic Federation's intervention; some were used, many were sent into space for colonies and colony ships, and some even played and may still play roles in the government and military. One instance tells of Shokujou playing a central role in the survival of humans on a barren planet. Strangely, however, the presence of the Shokujou has been less acknowledged as time proceeded from here, potentially limited in prominence to certain regions or locations in the galaxy, such as Tellus. Abilities This race can be timeless, living for an indefinite amount of time if they are not mortally damaged. A Shokujou's strength and stamina are great and they are capable of levitation and flight among many other things. Their abilities vary from plant to plant. Depending on what the acting Tellusian intended, they could be "programmed" to generate nearly anything as long as they have the power. Although they have their own internal energy, they can manipulate any energy source they can tap into, such as electricity, aura or even life energy, to either force out (to create), or to draw in (to destroy). A central ability in plants is regeneration, and a single Shokujou could potentially regenerate as long as there is something of their physical being and mentality remaining. As another important ability, Shokujou can shapeshift to some extent, in ways disproportionate to their very mass, to achieve nearly anything they will to channel and exert the positive and negative energies from within. The most prominent is termed the Angel Arm, which will take varying base forms per plant but most prominently seen or used as weapons that can change the very geography of planet with power so immense if misused. Shokujou, using many energies, also have a measure of psychic energy that can takes the form of telekinesis and telepathy (normally with other plants, but can also apply to other beings who come in cranial contact with Shokujou "feathers"). Many of these abilities seem to come at a price if misused. Their internal energy is great but not limitless. This too might regenerate over a slow period of time, but overexertion can cause major drains in energy reserves marked by gradually blackening of the hair. When the hair becomes completely black, normally the plant by default will go berserk in a last run to exert their remaining energy; their bodies will then proceed to break down, and they will perish. The blackening-hair effect can averted as long as external power is used and also meets exceptions from time to time, depending: limiters can prevent the effect, a Shokujou could continue to live even after the hair has turned completely black, or the effect could even be reversed. Independents A majority of the Shokujou are of a collective mind and retain little to no individuality and sense of identity, with instinct ruling at the base, and cannot even communicate with most other beings without telepathy. Some plants are more intelligent and independent than others. True Independent Shokujou are those who have overcome all boundaries and become unmistakenably human or otherwise in appearance/anatomy with individuality, identity and enhanced intelligence, and can easily pass in society as such - Some even don't realize their own abilities if they don't have knowledge of it. Regardless, they retain nearly all Shokujou-like qualities and are clearly more powerful than generic plants. It is rumored that the first Independents were caused by relations between Tellusians and Shokujou, but this has never been confirmed. Valley and Lynk are the only conffirmed Independents so far that appear ''not as ''Tellusians but Furin, born out of special circumstance of a Shokujou "seed" merging with a Terran to use a genetic blueprint. They also show distinct qualities never seen prior in a Shokujou, practically breaking limits set prior. See also *Angel Silhouette Category:Plant Category:Species Category:Tellus